Souta Takanashi
|kanji= |japanese name=Takanashi Sōta |alias=Katanashi (used by Popura), Kotori-chan (when crossdressed) |race=Japanese |gender=Male |age=16 |height=172 cm (S1 & S2) 175 cm (S3) |weight=52 kg |birthday=January 13rd |eyes=Sienna |hair=Chestnut |blood type=A |base of works=Wagnaria Resturant |occupation=Waiter |previous occupation= |partner= |previous partner= |status= |relatives= Shizuka Takanashi (Mother) Kazue Takanashi (Sister) Izumi Takanashi (Sister) Kozue Takanashi (Sister) Nazuna Takanashi (Sister) |equipment= Hand extender |manga debut=Chapter 1 |anime debut=Episode 1 |japanese voice= Jun Fukuyama, Kenichi Suzumura (drama CD) |english voice= |image gallery= yes }} Souta Takanashi is a 16 year-old high school student who works at Wagnaria Resturant as a new recruited waiter at the start of the series. He is the main protagonist in the series Working!!. Throughout the series he also had to cross-dress due to his co-workers, who named his cross-dressed self Kotori-chan. He loves anything small and cute including children, puppies, and kittens. Appearance Takanashi is a lean, slim young man with a slight tone of tan skin, brown eyes, and dropped brown-colored hair. He wears round-shaped glasses, though when he crossdresses, Takanashi doesn't wear them. Takanashi's main clothes consist of a long sleeve, buttonless pure white polo, with a black bow-tie placed in front of the neck, tucked into long black pants (it is unknown if he wears a belt). When Takanashi is first seen, he wears a black blazer-style Japanese uniform, with the same round glasses. When crossdressed, his appearance is drastically different. Takanashi's brown hair is hidden underneath a long, pink-colored wig with shaggy bangs across his forehead. His skin tone becomes lighter in tone, and his bust is bigger than usual. Takanashi wears a uniform similar to the other waistresses, which includes a white blouse with a stand collar, a black ribbon tied into a bow around his neck, a black pleated skirt, and dress shoes. He also wears a pair of black nylon pantyhose. Personality He has an obsession with cute things, which was his original reason for working at the restaurant, as Taneshima recruited him. Although he has stress at work, those stress can be removed by Takanashi simply patting Taneshima's head. This obsession is due to his family all being larger than him and being taxing to him (hitting him, embarrassing him, unable to do anything without him). As such, he also considers any woman over 12 a 'hag', and dislikes them, but loves small children. This oftens gets people to think he is a lolicon. He also manages to juggle high school, housework and a part time job all at the same time. He is also not hesitant in telling others his strong points, always saying that he's tougher than most guys and more normal than the other workers at Wagnaria. This shows a hint of immaturity. He also has some trauma over crossdressing, because as a child he received his sisters' hand-me-downs and so spent much of his childhood running around looking like a girl. History Background Synopsis Equipment Takashi's most notable equipment is his hand extender. Afraid of Inami might punch him, he is using it, mainly for holding her hand or giving things. After Inami accidentally broke it, he bought two, as it is on sale, telling that he couldn't miss that chance. Relationships Love-life: Inami Mahiru: Takanashi's initial relationship was a strained one, due to the punching that he only survived due to his durability. His first compliment to her was forced; however, over the course of the series he has developed feelings for her, which caused him some stress. First, he resolved his feelings by equating her to a cute, savage dog that he was training. He however realised that his feelings were not the same, after becoming jealous over Kirio and frustrated that she didn't want to stay with him to cure her androphobia. Since she has managed to restrain her punches, he has since considered her cute as a person and has developed romantic feelings, which causes him some stress due to his adherence to the love of small things. He is aware of his feelings towards Inami, but has yet to act on them. Family: Souta's family is the reason for his obsession over cute things, as they are all larger and tend to be mean to him. However, he likely feels a parental role for them, as he cooks meals, does household chores and manages their funds. * Parents: Although Souta lives with his four sisters, they do not live with their parents. Since the three oldest sisters are older than twenty, they are allowed to take care of Takanashi and Nazuna. It was revealed that Takanashi's father passed away, and their mother is occupied with work to the point of being unable to see them. The siblings hate meeting their mother, as meeting Minegishi (whom none of them wanted to meet at all) was considered a far better alternative to meeting their mother. Given her treatment of them, with the exception of Nazuna, is far from normal parenting behaviour, their dislike is well founded. *'Kazue Takanashi': His eldest sister. Souta is wary of her law book, as she has a tendency to throw it at him. *'Izumi Takanashi': His second older sister. Souta tends to spoil her, due to her weak body and inability to do anything by herself. He cleans her room almost daily due to the buildup of rejected drafts she throws around, and often drags her around the house when she feels too weak to move. *'Kozue Takanashi': His third older sister. Souta is extremely embarrassed by her in public, and has little patience for her drunk antics and her want for his love/comforting. He often abandons his co-workers to her when she shows up at Wagnaria, although will scold her if she becomes too carried away. *'Nazuna Takanashi': His younger sister. Nazuna is the only sibling Souta expresses his affection for openly, but as she is 12 and the same height as him, quite often thinks of her growth with despair. She often helps him with household chores, manipulating her other sisters and giving him advice whenever Souta has particular trouble with them. Co-workers: *'Popura Taneshima': Takanashi is obsessed with cute things, and therefore, has a deep affection for Taneshima. Even though she is over 12 years old, Takanashi makes an exception for her because of her petite stature. However, he claims that his feelings for Taneshima are innocently paternal, and thinks of her as a water fly, someone who can't defend themselves, so he must defend them himself. He is seen constantly throughout the series calling her cute and adorable, so there might be a possibility that he has feelings for her. But this is very unlikely since he calls every little thing like that, but Taneshima is the only one to be always at Souta's side. So it is to be expected that he calls her cute and adorable more often than others. Furthermore there are several scenes that prove he doesn't have any romantic feelings for her and only sees her as a friend and a little child. *'Inami Mahiru': Takanashi's initial relationship was a strained one, due to the punching that he only survived due to his durability. His first compliment to her was forced; however, over the course of the series he has developed feelings for her, which caused him some stress. First, he resolved his feelings by equating her to a cute, savage dog that he was training. He however realised that his feelings were not the same, after becoming jealous over Kirio and frustrated that she didn't want to stay with him to cure her androphobia. Since she has managed to restrain her punches, he has since considered her cute as a person and has developed romantic feelings, which causes him some stress due to his adherence to the love of small things. He is aware of his feelings towards Inami, but has yet to act on them. *'Kyouko Shirafuji': Kyouko accepted Takanashi at first because he was the new recruit, however, after Takanashi asked about Kyouko's age, and she told him that she was 28, he called her old. From then on, Kyouko has had a grudge against Takanashi, and will do anything to wear him out such as doubling his shifts, or cutting back his hours. However, over the course of the series, Takanashi has been slowly getting back into Kyouko's good graces. *'Jun Satou': Satou, like all the other workers, helps Takanashi whenever he is confused about something. Satou is also the only person Takanashi thinks is normal in the restaurant. *'Yachiyo Todoroki': When Takanashi first saw Yachiyo, he thought that she was beautiful, but strange for carrying around a katana, but then learned in episode three that she carries it around because her family owns a blade shop. Yachiyo often helps Takanashi whenever he is confused. *'Souma Hiroomi': Souma and Takanashi are good friends and share the pain of Inami's punch. However, Souma often uses Takanashi's dark secret to get him to do work for him. *'Aoi Yamada': When Takanashi first met Yamada, he immediately saw through all of her lies and didn't like the fact that she didn't tell the truth. Because he can see through her lies, he is the only one in the restaurant that knows Yamada's real story. He also notices, along with Satou, that Yamada slowly steals from the restaurant bit by bit. Yamada also breaks all of the plates and glasses, making her slow everyone down. Takanashi tries to work through all of Yamada's secrets so he can expose her for who she really is. Others * [[Kirio Yamada|'Kirio Yamada']]: Souta dislikes Kirio, being more rude to him than most and not being afraid to use self-defense to hurt him. This was probably due to Kirio's liking of Mahiru and Souta's jealousy for whenever he interacts with her, although he refuses to admit he's jealous. * [[Toru Minegishi|'Toru Minegishi']]: Souta, like all his elder sisters, dislikes Toru to the point of wanting to beat him up, and is embarrassed by the fact that they were formerly brothers-in-law. Trivia *Takanashi's dark secret is that when he was little, he dressed like a girl since he got all his hand-me-downs from his sisters. Therefore, in all of his childhood photos, he looks like a girl. Souma often uses this secret against Takanashi. *Popura often goes to Takanashi first when someone calls her short, but he never helps because he always says that she's better short. *Takanashi is always called "Katanashi" by Popura since she is so bad with pronouncing names. He tried correcting her once but with no avail, he has now accepted the name for only Taneshima. Lines (Quotes) * "Senpai, you're so small and cute!" * "I LOVE THESE KINDS OF CREATURES!"